1. Field of the Art
The present invention generally relates to a blood pressure measuring system and particularly to such a system which continuously measures blood pressure values of a living body and indicates a time-wise trend of the measured blood pressure values.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There is known a portable blood pressure measuring device which is kept on a living body or subject for a comparatively long time period, often one day (24 hours), in everyday life, so as to continuously measure blood pressure values of the subject. The measured blood pressure values are indicated or displayed to provide a one-day time-wise trend of blood pressure of the subject. Comparison of the one-day blood pressure variation of the subject with a normal variation of people who have the same characteristics, such as sex and age, as those of the subject, would enable diagnosis on pathology of the blood pressure of the subject.
However, the above conventional device does not permit the above comparison, since the device indicates only the one-day blood pressure variation of the subject. Thus, it has conventionally been difficult to compare the one-day blood pressure variation of a subject with a normal variation of people who have the same characteristics as the subject. In other words, it has been difficult to do prompt and reliable diagnosis on the blood pressure of the subject.